


Footballgods

by elizaberglund



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaberglund/pseuds/elizaberglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a small tiny thing after Bayern's loss to Real Madrid, I'm not a Bayern fan by any means (BvB, Barca … hello!) but I can't help myself wishing Pep well and I have a lot of warm feelings for Fussballgott recently so …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footballgods

Pep traced his fingers on a strong back of the man lying spent next to him. The strength of the muscle and the paleness of the skin … it did surprise him at first. He did not find himself drawn to that before. When he joined Bayern, he honestly wanted to leave it all behind him. Getting involved with his player that's it. Not that there were no temptations inside the Bavarian giants squad. Small and gifted players. Sharp football minds and quick legs. If someone bet on him finding a lover among his players they would surely put their money on Thiago or Mario, little Xavi-wanabees … not that they didn't offer. Maybe not with words but their eyes, their body language, big round eyes that fallowed him with admiration. The Catalan knew that they both would gladly roll on their backs and spread their legs if he as much as hinted some interest. But no … Pep did not need admirers.

 

The blond next to him sighed heavily and rolled to face his coach. He was calm if a bit sad. When the rush of endorphins subsided the younger man just lied there in silence. Satisfied yet not content. He was doing visibly better than before but the weight of disappointment was still holding him down. Weight of disappointment and a sense of responsibility. That was what separated brilliant players from true leaders and football deities. BASTIAN SCHWEINSTEIGER FUSSBALLGOTT!!!! When Pep for a first time heard Allianz Arena shout that, he felt his heart bit faster. He found himself watching the midfielder rushing on the pitch proud and ready. The coach knew that something happened in him in this moment. All over again. He knew that sooner or later the German would end up in his bed. Between his sheets, on his knees, between his legs. Bonding with him on this journey. Just like another midfield maestro in different city for many years to come.

 

Pep silently run his hand over the flat stomach and wide ribcage of his player. He marveled at the contrast between his own darker skin and the milky-white flesh of his lover. Bastian shifted a bit to give him better access. They did not say a word, both watching the Catalans fingers dance on the younger mans body. So different to Xavis to yet the same time the same. He looked at the red prints on the midfielders hips. Pep touched one of them lightly and heard a quiet hiss. Their eyes met.

 

“It helped.” assured him Bastian answering the unasked question.

 

“I am not punishing you.” said the coach. “It was my bad plan.”

 

“And our bad execution.”

 

They kept watching each other in silence for a moment.

 

“We still have Pokal final to think about.” said the older man. Bastian nodded.

 

“And than the World Cup and German Super Cup and than … why not Berlin?” said the midfielder, got out of bed. “You did win the second Champions League with Barca after they won World Cup.”

 

“I did.” agreed Pep. “And history likes to repeat itself.”  
They smiled at each other. Bastian put on his clothes and leaned over for a final kiss before he left the room. The coach watched as door closed after him. No ”Can I stay a night?”. No “Would you like to stay?” either. That was not how they were. Not yet. Maybe one day it would change but for now they were lover in the night and football gods during the day.


End file.
